<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Alpha in heat by exposeyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537369">True Alpha in heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou'>exposeyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Magic, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of turning Scott into a Berserker in the season four finale, Scott was cursed to go into heat? A filthy, dark AU take on that episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Alpha in heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris knew his sister was capable of some pretty heinous things, but he never expected <em> this </em>. </p><p>Scott McCall, True Alpha, eyes flaring from red to gold to human brown and back again, looking like he was close to death on the temple floor. </p><p>Scott McCall, his late daughter’s boyfriend, shivering, sweating, writhing like a junkie. </p><p>Scott McCall, teenage boy, tearing at his clothes and begging to be touched. </p><p>His friends and allies stood there, numb. Shocked. Wordless.</p><p>Except for Stiles. </p><p>“Derek, what’s happening to him?”</p><p>The older man cleared his throat and stared at his shoes before he replied. “It’s the heat. It...It shouldn’t be happening to an Alpha. <em> She’s </em> done something to him”. The last with his chin jutting out angrily at Kate. The werejaguar was up in the gallery of the ruined church, smirking like the cat that she was. </p><p>Chris knew Derek was right. It was some kind of magic. Some kind of trick. He hadn’t thought his sister, monstrous though she was, would do something like this. Forcing Scott’s body to need to have sex. Wasn’t it almost like magical rape? </p><p>But then...hadn’t she pursued Derek when he was even younger than Scott was now?</p><p>“<em>Obviously </em> , she’s done something,” Stiles snapped back, “but what does it mean? How do we  <em> stop  </em>it?” </p><p>Derek couldn’t answer. Couldn’t bring himself to say the words. So the older Hale did it instead. </p><p>“He needs to get fucked, kid. That’s what being in heat <em> means </em>. Seriously, do they teach you anything at that school?” Peter drawled. </p><p>Kira let out a very small, very nervous noise and sought out Chris’s eyes. Sweet girl. She was looking for reassurance from the only grown-up there that she trusted. </p><p>She stuttered, blushing hard with every word. “Mr Argent? Is that...what I have to do? I mean, I will, to save him, of course, I will, only I’ve never...”</p><p>He tried to find the words to reassure her – God, no-one’s first time should be like this – but before he could speak, Peter cut in with an ugly laugh. “Oh no, dear, not <em> you </em> . Don’t worry. He needs to get  <em> fucked </em>, hard, by a man.”</p><p>Kira’s mouth formed a small o of surprise and she blushed even harder before fleeing the ruined church. </p><p>“I’ll go take care of her,” Malia said, hot on her heels. </p><p>“Is it true, what he said?” Stiles demanded of Chris and Derek. They both nodded uneasily. “It doesn’t usually happen to Alphas,” Derek volunteered. “It’s normally a rite of passage that betas go through. Often their Alpha helps them out by claiming them sexually.”</p><p>He was thinking back to how he had got Isaac through his heat, and Erica, and how Boyd had refused his help but had made it through with Erica’s help. He remembered the ache and the need he had gone through as a teenager himself, and how his mother had brought Deucalion in to help him. </p><p>But this was different. What Scott was going through wasn’t just sex and pack bonding. Whatever curse Kate had put on him was clearly doing damage. Derek could see the young man was in pain, could smell the fear coming off him. </p><p>His beta was clearly suffering too. Liam had his hands clenched tightly in front of him, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. Still a fresh wolf, still unsure of his place in the pack. He swallowed nervously before he spoke up. “So that means, one of us...I want to help, it’s just. I’m like Kira. I haven’t...not like <em> that </em>, anyway...”</p><p>Stiles, meanwhile, looked like he was ready to try to throttle to Kate himself, like he’d punch through the stone walls or fight a Berserker barehanded. “I want to save my friend but I can’t do this. I can’t stay and watch it happen to him either. But if you four don’t save him, if you let anything happen to Scott when you could have done something...I’ll kill you myself. I don’t care that you’re a scary arms dealer and big bad werewolves. I’ll set fire to you in your sleep. I hear that’s effective.” With that, the angry young man stalked out of the crumbling building, no doubt to join his girlfriend and Kira in the jeep. </p><p>That just left Liam, Derek, Peter and Chris. Derek, exasperated, ran his hands through his hair. “We have to work out what to do. Look at him, he’s hurting.” Scott was indeed still yelping and begging, had managed to tear his shirt off by now. </p><p>“I’ll go first,” Chris said, surprised at his own boldness. “I, uh, I know what to do, and it might spook him less if it’s not a werewolf, if it’s someone less powerful than him.”</p><p>Kate chuckled tauntingly from up in the gallery. “Well, big brother, we did always wonder if you had explored a little in college. I guess this explains why there was always vaseline in your room.”</p><p>Liam looked panicked. “Vaseline? Do we need something like that? Should I ask the girls if they have lotion?!”</p><p>His wide eyes would have been endearing if the situation hadn’t been so delicate. “It’s fine,” Derek soothed him. “You smell that? That’s his wolf producing a natural slick so it won’t hurt.” His low voice schooling the younger wolf became a mumble in the back of Chris’s mind as he stepped forward to do his duty. </p><p>Unable to control the shift any longer, Scott’s hands were claws and he couldn’t get his jeans off. He was pawing uselessly at the denim, trying both to free his burgeoning arousal and get some much-needed friction. Chris gently took hold of his wrists and stopped him. </p><p>“No more of that,” he whispered. “You might hurt yourself with those claws. Let me help you.” </p><p>Scott’s eyes met his. Argent had no idea if the words were getting through, but he hoped that Scott, like a wounded animal, could at least sense his gentle tone. </p><p>“It’s going to feel strange at first, but it shouldn’t hurt. It’s what your body wants right now, isn’t it?”</p><p>He nodded dumbly. </p><p>He leaned forward, slowly undying the fly of Scott’s jeans, and the boy sighed as his penis was freed from their confines. They managed to get his boxers down to his knees, and when Chris squeezed him, Scott’s sigh of relief became a moan. The teenager’s dick was obscenely engorged and red, thrusting into Argent’s grip. He felt himself blush, tried to concentrate on the reasons why he was doing this, the mechanics of the act and how to get it done. </p><p>“Scott, we’ve got to turn you around...”</p><p>Some careful guiding and a little fumbling got McCall onto all fours, and Chris was confronted with the reality of what was happening. He was about to have sex with his dead daughter’s ex-boyfriend. Nausea roiled in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>He gritted his teeth. Steeled himself. Took some moments to spit in his hand and stroke himself to something resembling hardness.</p><p>Scott though, in his altered state, was spreading his legs, reaching out to expose more of himself. Chris could see the slick that Derek spoke about, glistening around his hole, something he had mostly read about in books. He tentatively probed with one exploratory finger, and when Scott moaned and pushed back eagerly, he worked in a second, then a third. </p><p>The obscene sight of his gun-calloused fingers plunging inside strengthened Argent’s erection. </p><p>Finally and frighteningly quickly, it seemed the werewolf was ready for more. Chris lined up his cock, nudged between his cheeks, then hesitated. Where the others watching him? Was this really the right thing to do? </p><p>“Please, I need it,” Scott managed to say, and Chris thrust forward. </p><p>Scott maybe have been an anal virgin, but the magic meant he managed to take most of Chris with one stroke. </p><p><em> God, but the boy feels tight </em>, Chris thought. Magically wet, and hot and tight. He told himself he was doing this out of a sense of duty to Allison, to save Scott’s life where he couldn’t save her’s, but with every thrust into Scott’s body, he went deeper and lost a little more of himself. </p><p>The younger man was responding, his wordless noises not pained now but more like moans of satisfaction. And now it didn’t feel like a noble act. It felt like fucking. </p><p>Chris closed his eyes and listened to those sounds, tried to imagine he was in a hotel room or even rutting in some back-alley behind a bar somewhere, anywhere but here, anything but enspelled sex due to his sister trying to punish him. </p><p>He was in the middle of a reverie when he came, spilling his seed deep inside Scott, but it didn’t quench the fire inside of him. The True Alpha was still mewling and desperate after he pulled out, even reaching back with his fingers in an attempt to get that feeling of fullness back. </p><p>Chris felt empty too, in a different way. Emotionally empty, and a little sick. “It should be another werewolf,” he said, resignedly. </p><p>Derek stepped up, jaw set grimly. He shoved his jeans and his briefs down to his knees in one smooth motion, no messing about. His sizeable cock was already hard, probably from the pheromones that Scott was giving off rather than any arousal at watching Chris deflower that virgin hole, Argent told himself. <em> Do all male werewolves have such big cocks?  </em> Chris wondered.  <em> Call it professional curiosity </em>. </p><p>Derek didn’t speak to Scott in words, but rather communicated in low rumbling growls. He had done something like this himself, had had to turn to an older wolf for satisfaction, so he knew what the boy needed, in a sense. But this was definitely different. Deucalion had sat and talked with him before about what was happening, about what it did and didn’t mean, about how it was a favour to Talia and Derek would owe him nothing. And when Derek took Isaac’s virginity, there had been soothing words and some tenderness. This, though, <em> this  </em>was no-nonsense, matter-of-fact and urgent.</p><p>Derek started a regular, pounding rhythm, keen to hit that spot deep inside Scott, to get him off and give his body what he needed, fill him up with cum so his torment could end. </p><p>He could hear Kate taunting them and he remembered their taboo twisted relationship when he was a lost teenager, drunk on hormones and half-afraid, half-addicted to the things she did to him in secret. As he pumped himself into McCall, he wasn’t Derek Hale, former Alpha, helping the young True Alpha. He was that horny, angry, guilty, messed-up teen trying to stop Kate Argent from doing that again. The memories scared him, but they aroused him too. </p><p>He was nearing his peak when he thought to reach around and squeeze Scott’s cock, felt him wet with so much pre-cum he almost thought that he’d gotten the boy off. But now, he would have felt his asshole spasm deliciously around him if that were the case. </p><p>It was too much. Derek couldn’t hold off, didn’t want to hold off, wanted to pump his friend with so much werewolf seed that it broke the spell. So much that it ran down his balls and thighs, if that was what it took. Needed to save him, needed to rescue Scott and his younger self from Kate’s manipulation.</p><p>As he shuddered his orgasm out, he half-shifted, fresh claws digging into Scott’s shoulder on one side, his hip on the other. </p><p>Derek didn’t even need to look at his face to know that it hadn’t worked. The thick scent of arousal pheromones was still coming off of Scott in waves, and clearly, it was affecting Liam so much that the youngest werewolf looked like he might cry or go crazy. He gave Derek a beseeching look as the dark-haired Hale pulled his pants up. Spent, covered with juices, and bitter that he hadn’t helped Scott in the slightest, Derek just nodded his permission. </p><p>Liam was nervous. So damn nervous. More nervous than he had been with Hayden. But it was as if he wasn’t in control of his own body. His was echoing Scott’s. Every time he had watched Chris and Derek ream his Alpha, his own cock had throbbed. As Scott whimpered and begged to be fucked, his blood has sung with his own need. It was like being drunk. He could barely get his pants down over his cock, he had got so hard. </p><p>Like Scott had said, since he had given Liam the gift of the bite, they were pack, they were part of each other. He longed to be inside him now, to feel like part of him. Liam took his place behind his Alpha and said: “I understand now, Scott, we’re brothers, we’re pack”. </p><p>It took him four clumsy attempts to get the angle right for entry and McCall groaned with frustration at being denied the hard fucking he needed. Under ordinary circumstances, Liam would have been mortified that the older men had witnessed his inexperienced fumbling, but he didn’t even care. The young beta was just a humming brain and a throbbing cock, and it felt so good to be inside his Alpha. With Hayden, it had been sweet and romantic, but this was <em> primal </em>. He didn’t care about what it meant that he was deep inside another boy, just how it felt, and it felt so damn good. </p><p>Earlier, when they had realised the trick that Kate had pulled, the idea of having sex with Scott had been unthinkable, shocking. But the magic and chemosignals had got to work and now it felt like all Liam had ever wanted. To honour his Alpha by filling up his ass with dick. To prove his loyalty by fucking him until they both came in a sweaty, cum-soaked pile. The fact that he had watched Argent and Derek go first only added to the thrill. The thought that <em> Derek </em>, who sure wasn’t his Alpha but was damn well scary and sexy, had just been in this hole turned him on so much that he shot his load embarrassingly quickly. Liam didn’t even care. It just felt so good. He came so hard that it was jarring a few seconds later when Derek picked him up by the neck of his shirt and pulled him up from where he had slumped on Scott’s back. </p><p>“Looks like you nearly passed out there, kid.” That stung. Liam had never felt less like a kid in his short life. He felt every inch a man, and wolf.</p><p>“We’re starting to run out of options,” Derek said, a note of panic being to show in his stoic demeanour. “Should we call Deaton or Satomi, see if they have any ideas?”</p><p>“You can do that whilst I take my turn, nephew. Surely we shouldn’t pass up the chance that as his maker, it might be my seed that the boy craves inside of him?” the older Hale said smugly. </p><p>They all conceded that Peter might have a point. They didn’t have a lot of options, and Scott was still sweaty and shaking, still hard and near-feral. </p><p>Unlike the others, who had all taken Scott from behind, Peter flipped the boy onto his back and leaned in close so he could whisper to him without the others paying attention. </p><p>With the trio frantically discussing a back-up plan, he didn’t have to worry about his nephew listening in. </p><p>“Maybe it was easier for them to have sex with you with the pretense of anonymity, but I want to look into those pretty brown eyes as I fill you up. I want you to know exactly who's cock is inside of you as you get fucked.”</p><p>He shucked off his clothes so they were both naked. “Bareback and skin-on-skin, that’s how I like it, and I’m sure you do, too. I know you were an anal virgin before tonight – well, unless Argent’s girl was a little freaky – but now you’re mewling for it like a desperate little whore.”</p><p>He ran a finger down Scott’s cheek and was delighted when instead of shying away, the teenager turned his face to suck on it. “See! So horny and eager! Who would have thought that the bratty little beta who refused to submit to me would one day be so hungry for my cock? It’s amazing what a little magic can do.”</p><p>“Peter! You look like you’re enjoying yourself too much,” Derek barked. “Get on with it. This isn’t a date, we’re trying to save Scott from the spell.”</p><p>“Oh nephew mine, does that mean there isn’t any time for romance? I can see why Kate got bored with you.” Then, addressing Scott in that surreptitious murmur again: “Such a shame he was paying attention. I’m sure if I had bobbed my cock in front of your face, you would have been lapping my pre-cum up in no time. I would have loved to fuck that tight throat of yours.”</p><p>Instead, Peter hiked up Scott’s knees and stared deeply into his eyes before he entered him. </p><p>“I’m going to make you my little slut, have you writhe on my dick before I’m done with you. For all the times you refused to join my pack.”</p><p>With that, he plundered Scott’s already ravished hole for the fourth time that night. The older man fucked him roughly, with a punishing rhythm that could have been mistaken for Derek’s efficiency by those nearby. </p><p>The whole time, he hummed a monologue directly into Scott’s ears, pointed from the half-shift. </p><p>“I want to see it in your eyes, I want to feel you react around me.</p><p>“True Alpha? What is that bullshit? Whatever power you have, it came from me when I gave you the gift of the bite. You know that deep down. You try so hard to fight it. That’s why you can’t embrace your darker side, your true nature.”</p><p>Each stroke of Peter’s penis inside him eased Scott’s hot sick shivering ache, brought him closer back to himself. He still moaned for it, still panted and wriggled, but the shaking stopped and his brow and claws receded. </p><p>“God, I wish I could hold off coming forever but your hot little body feels like it was made to take my cock...and in a way it is. I’m your Alpha. I made you what you are. <em> Mine </em>. </p><p>The flickering of Scott’s eyes slowed, eventually settling on their human shade of warm brown, and understanding began to bloom in them. But not revulsion, not yet. The curse still needed a final ingredient to break it. </p><p>“That’s right, McCall, come back to yourself. I know you’re in there. I know you can comprehend what I’m telling you. I colluded with Kate, my worst enemy, to get you like this, the teenaged brat who ruined all my hard work to become Alpha. You and your refusal to just give in to me, you ended up putting me in the ground even more than Derek did, really, you little bitch. And so I’m making you <em> my </em>little bitch until I’ve had my fun. </p><p>“It was so much fun, watching the others guiltily have their way with you, my oh-so tragic nephew and the noble hunter with his lofty ideals, even your own mewling beta, pumping away inside your asshole and feeling guilty whilst they did it. And you loved it, didn’t you? I could smell the lust coming off of you. But you couldn’t quite come, and all those dicks shoved inside you couldn’t break this spell, could they?</p><p>“You know what that is, Scott McCall, because you need my cock up your tight little ass, my cum painting your insides, to break this heat and save your life. After you ruined mine, I’m going to save yours, in the nastiest way possible. I’m going to make you my little cumslut.”</p><p>And with that, Peter finally came, burying himself balls-deep in the boy and letting out a wolfish roar that reverberated throughout the ancient temple: “Mine.”</p><p>Scott McCall, fallen True Alpha, teenage hero, came back to himself, to the enraged faces of his friends and the laughter of his old enemy Kate Argent. He was horrified, ashamed, but alive, and he raised his chin defiantly. “No.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>